Krystal's Life
by Fred Max
Summary: Krystal's gone. Fox finds someone new. R for violence, language, and a lot of sex. Don't come in if you are under 17. No don't come in. Just don't, young Jonhy. No don't open it.
1. In the Beging

In the Beginig

_McCloud Journal,_

It has been 5 years since Dino Planet. Me and Krystal have bee dating on and off for the first 3 years. Krystal then disappeared and I never saw her again. She said she was going to find her parents. While she was gone I dated Katt for a year in a half and Fara for 6 months. I missed Krystal and tried to go after her. I tried tracing her put I had no luck. I was convinced that she was dead. But today I saw the weirdest thing at the café.

I walked in Café le Corean and ordered mocha for the road. General Pepper called Fox for a mission in another system called the Sylat System. Fox thought that Krystal might be there so he gladly accepted. As Fox walked in the café and saw Falco flirting with Katt.

"Damn that bastered, " Fox cursed under his breath as he walked by them. Fox still liked Katt after she broke up with him. Fox walked up to the counter and ordered mocha for the road. As the waitress turned around, Fox realized something her. She was a blue fox with a sexy body. She reminded him of someone he knew but her name was a blur. Fox grabbed his coffee and jumped on his bike.

As Fox rounded a turn, a gang of bikers fired a laser at Fox. Fox jumped off his bike just before the laser blew it up. Fox rolled away as piece of debris flew and knocked Fox in the head. Fox passed out right on the street. The last thing he remembered was seeing that Andrew had shot him but another laser came out of nowhere and hit Andrew.

Fox did not know how long he was asleep but it must have been long because he had a very intensive dream. He thought he woke up in a bed in a hotel. Krystal sat the end of his bed. Fox tried to say something but Krystal put her hand over his mouth. She kissed him and backed up. Krystal's figure started to change. She started to look like a monkey. Fox backed up from the bed. Finally, Krystal was not Krystal any more. She now looked like Andross. But Andross was defeated. Fox saw him die in front of his eyes. The room the started to swirl in to Pit of Despair where Andross had killed James McCloud, Fox's father. But it was also where Fox defeated him right after Krystal disappeared. Fox thought that Andross had killed Krystal so Fox went to kill him. But Andross never came after Fox, Fox came after him. Fox reached around his belt for his blaster or Krystal's staff. He found a pool table in the room and flung the ball rack at Andross. The rack went straight trough him. Fox cursed under his breath as he picked up the pole cue and ran at Andross. Andross lifted up a book a flung it at Fox's head. It hit Fox in the head and Fox was on the floor.

"Krystal!" Fox yield as he woke up. He was in the Great Fox's infirmary. Falco, Slippy, Rob, Katt, Fara, and the waitress from the café surrounded him.

"Krystal is not here Fox, you know that," Falco said to him.

"What about Andross?" Fox asked wondering about his dream.

"He's dead," the waitress answered.

"Who the hell are you. Aren't you the waitress at the Café le Corean?" Fox asked with a puzzled voice.

"I'm the girl who saved your ass when the biker gang attacked you," she answered. "By the way, who is Krystal?" she asked as if she missed something.

"Fox's old girlfriend who mysteriously disappeared 2 years ago looking for her parents. She looks a lot like you Sherry," Slippy said as he looked up from an instruction manual.

"So your name is Sherry," Fox asked the girl who was getting a soda.

"Yah my name is Sherry SirAir and I'm your guild in the Sylat System," Sherry told as she loudly slurped her Diet Coke.


	2. Explain Sherry

Explain Sherry

McCloud Journal,

Today, I went to see General Pepper about Sherry, and General Pepper said she just showed up one day. I went down to the files and tried to look her up. I finally found her in my mission brief. All I found on her was a home address and a number. I though about calling her

Fox picked up the phone and thought if it was a bad idea. He barely knew anything about her and she might think he was snooping around by getting her phone number. Then again he had so many questions for her. He decided to call her. He picked up the phone and called her. The ringing began. He heard her pick up the phone.

"Hey Fox, how did you get my number?" She asked him calmly.

"Never mind that, can I come over?" Fox asked her in a worried voice.

"Sure, do you know where I live?" she asked puzzled.

"Yah, I got it from Pepper along with your number," Fox replied as he hung up the phone and jumped on his bike. He zoomed around a corner and found Sherry's street. He turned down it and droved down. He was in a new part of town. Fox lives in a broken down apartment in the slums. This place looked like Beverly Hills. It was a clean neighborhood with mansions. Fox rode down the street looking for Sherry's house. It was at the end of the street. Some kid foxes were playing outside. At the end of the street, at the end of the colesac, Sherry was out side watering her plants. Fox got off his bike and walked up to her.

"Hey Fox," Sherry said as she put down the plant waterier. As they walked in to Sherry's house, Fox realized that there was a staff hanging on the wall. It looked like Krystal's staff.

"Krystal?" Fox asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sherry answered in a voice that seemed like she did know anything.

"So, Sherry can I ask you a question?" Fox asked her.

The two talked for hours. She told him about her life and about where she was from. She said all she remembered was that her parents had disappeared and so did her twin sister. Fox told her about Andross killed how he was a mercenary and his father and he thought he killed his old girlfriend Krystal. The only weird thing was that every time Fox said Krystal, Sherry twitched.

A com on Sherry's wrist started to beep. She answered it. General Pepper was on the com.

"Fox and Sherry, your ride is here to take you to the Sylat System." Pepper said. "You are taking Sherry's ship "The Blue Fox". It is in port 3. Hurry, our spies say that Andross is there now." Fox ran outside a jumped on his bike. Sherry put on a bike helmet and jumped on the back of his bike and gave him a thumbs up and they rode off.


End file.
